


Dinner

by narry_shady



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_shady/pseuds/narry_shady
Summary: Steph meets Klay's parents + a lil agnst





	Dinner

"Do we have to?" This was the third time Steph had asked this in the last 10 minutes. He knew exactly what the answer would be, but what hurt could another question do?

"You've already asked this before." Klay replied.

He'd promised his mom that he and whoever he was seeing would have a diner with her and dad at some point this week. They hadn't made their relationship public yet despite being together for a little over a year (mainly because of the soul draining politics of their career) but some close friends and family had at least an inkling to the nature of their relationship. Steph's parents knew a week into the relationship, Steph being unable to hide any big news away from the people he loves for too long. Something Klay both admired and envied.

He and his family- well, more specifically, he and his dad- never really had that kind of relationship. They knew they loved each other, that was pretty evident, but being able to share every aspect of his life with them is something that he still hasn't been able to obtain. Mychal Thompson was a big believer in 'tough love' when raising Klay and his brothers, still is now, so that close-nit, emotional connection never fully developed like that between Dell Curry and his kids. So, telling his parents about his new relationship with Steph never really crossed his mind.

That was until his mom called him the day before playfully accusing him of hiding the person he was dating away from her. And obviously her psychic abilities- otherwise mistaken for mother's intuition- let her know that he was even seeing somebody. Anyway, the dinner was scheduled for 6.30pm and it was already 5.43pm.

"I just want to know if this is necessary." Steph whined. As social as he seemed, meeting the parents was always something he dreaded. In fact, this would be only the second time (and hopefully the last time) he's ever done this with a partner. Its always nerve-wracking and he feels tense throughout the entire ordeal. Fortunately for him, unlike the first time, he's already technically met Klay's parents. It was just under different pretences; as friends/team mates/ co-workers, whatever you want to call it. But now, he's meeting them as Stephen Curry, their son's boyfriend. Realistically, there's nothing to worry about; Mychal an Julie got along well with him as well as Klay's brothers and vice versa with the Curry family. They already know him and his character, that hasn't really changed.

"We've been dating for like a year now, my mom wants to see who I've been spending all my time with." Reminded Klay.

"Why cant we just face time them?" Okay, Steph knew he was just being a petulant child at this point with the pout and puppy-dog eyes he's throwing Klay's way, but he couldn't help it. Walking up to the taller man, Steph leaned into him shifting all his body weight onto Klay but tilting his head up so his chin rested on the muscle of his chest. Slowly, his hands snaked around Klay's waist, finally settling with his hands clasped behind him.

Staring down at the beautiful forest green of Steph's eyes, Klay added, "You're a child. Just get in the car, I want to be on the road before traffic gets really bad." The shooting guard couldn't help but reach and cradle Steph's face in his hands, his thumbs gingerly caressing the soft skin of his cheeks. The shorter man visibly melted into the touch, letting out a soft sigh of content as his eyes fluttered closed.

Even like this, Steph couldn't help but retort, "They live in LA, traffic is already really bad."

"Which gives us even more reason to hurry up and go already."

Leaning down, Klay captured the older man's lips with his own. Relishing in the effervescent warmth that radiated from Steph. Their lips tangling together in a way so familiar yet still sparked a schoolboy joy in the pits of Klay's chest.

Finally pulling away, Steph greedily chasing after a second kiss, the shooting guard turned Steph around to usher him out of the door. He couldn't help but give his boyfriend a soft smack on his ass as they made their way to the garage. Very poorly hiding his grin as Steph turned behind him stating so confidently, "you don't deserve that." A huge lie.

\---

Considering where they were heading, the fact that it only took 45 minutes to arrive was utterly astonishing.

They parked up to the house after Klay entered the pass code for the gates. They stepped out, walking up to the large doors before pressing the doorbell. It took a couple seconds for his mom's familiar steps to make its way to the door. Before they new it, a beaming smile welcomed them in.

"Hey baby come in come in!" Julie gave Klay a bear tight hug after what was probably 3 moths of no visit from her son, something Steph kept berating him about. After a few seconds, her attention finally transfixed on Steph as she realised that her son actually wasn't alone. "And you must be the person that's taking up all my boy's time."

Her aura was so warm and inviting yet Steph couldn't help but hesitate,"Sorry?"

A small frown etched onto her face and Steph felt immediately guilty for a fleeting moment. "No, please don't be." Her hand reached up to caress the point guard's upper arm in a reassuring manner as she continued. "Klay seems so much happier now." She held Steph's gaze for a little longer, probably to make sure that he knew that he wast entirely welcome. Eagerly, she added, "Anyway, I cant wait to hear what you two have been up to!"

"Alright mom let us sit down before you start grilling." Klay's arm already nestled around Steph's hips as they moved further into the house. They let Klay's mom lead the way, allowing the taller man to lean down and softly whisper in Steph's ear, "See, wasn't that bad was it?"

\---

After a little small talk, Klay realised that someone was missing. "Where's dad?"

That was when his mom also realised that her husband was missing. "He's in his office finishing up on a few emails." She stood up, brushing down the from of her dress. "I keep telling him to just hire an assistant or something, but you know how your dad is. Likes to keep busy." As is irritated as she sounded, there was still a tinge of pride evident i her voice. Klay remembered that she once told him that his hardworking attitude was one of the many reasons why she fell in love with him. But sometimes it does become a bit of a hindrance when trying to experience something with him- his work blinds him to what truly matters.

Before she left to find her husband, Julie added, "Hey Klay, could you please set the table while I go get your dad?" Klay didn't get the chance to respond before she left.

"She seems nice," Steph noted after she left.

With a fond smile making its way to his face Klay replied, "She is."

"And you definitely didn't inherit any of her looks," Steph teased.

Laughing, Klay responded, "So its like that, huh? You lucky I love you."

\---

A little while later, they heard the sound of Julie and Mychal approaching the dining room. Klay's dad entered first, making his way for one side of the table.

"Hey Klay," he stated with a tight lipped smile.

"Hi dad," Klay replied, pulling Steph along to their seats opposite Mychal and Julie.

He acknowledged Steph with a cordial nod and a curt, "Steph."

Trying to rid the weird tension he felt, Steph smiled quite awkwardly and replied, "Sir."

"Alright, Lets eat." Mychal announced as he sat down allowing everyone to start eating. Julie was great to talk to, she seemed to perpetually exude a sense of welcome and Steph felt lie he could tell her anything. She'd definitely get along well with his mom, he thought. Conversations of their careers, hobbies and family easily flowed between them. He'd found out that she started making jewellery again, that she missed doing it when she was younger. In fact, a lot of the little pieces of jewellery her kids wore in the baby pictures were all made by her. Klay made sure everyone knew that he hated them when he was younger which elicited a laugh from Julie.

Klay glowed whenever he spoke to his family or about his family, a cheesy grin apparent on his face every time someone brought up how well Trayce or Mychal were doing or like now when his mom gushed about this new hobby she was starting up again. The smile genuinely touched his eyes, creasing in ways he only let a select people see. Steph always felt humbled whenever he realised that he was one of the lucky select people. He felt satiated. He just quietened down happy to just sit back and watch the love of his life interact with his mom.

Noticing the lack of a certain voice, Klay glanced over to Steph mouthing a quick "you ok?" which prompted a frown which was immediately replaced with a smile and a nod. Under the table, Klay large hand blanketed the top of Steph's thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Going back to the conversation that never seemed to die down -lulled but never officially stopped really flowing- Mychal notably refused to join in. Only ever giving grunts or quick short word answers whenever prompted. When he did bother to form a sentence, it usually had an edge to it. An undercurrent of disapprobation apparent in his voice. And it stuck out like a sore thumb against the back drop of the light wholesome conversation that the main three were having. Julie was getting visibly annoyed with her husband but tried to ignore it, instead she tried to incorporate him in the lighthearted discussion they were having but Mychal was having none of it.

Out of the blue Mychal deadpans, "I thought things were going well with Jennifer"

"Mychal!" An incredulous sound escaped the women.

"What? He seemed ready to settle down with her, now all of a sudden he's found someone new?"

Steph stiffened at that, his muscles tensing under the intense stare if his boyfriend's dad. Klay couldn't help but squeeze Steph's thigh again, this time trying to rid him of that awkward feeling that washed over him. Klay sent daggers towards his dad as he said "Dad..." in a warning tone.

"If you ask me, you seemed happier with her," Mychal shrugged. Completely disregarding Klay's warning. And ouch. That one hurt, Steph thought. Klay could see his boyfriend sink further into himself, avidly trying to avoid eye contact with his father. That extremely angered the man.

"Luckily for everyone, no one asked you."

"Well, this is my house. You are going to hear my disapproval." Mychal put his fork down, his elbows resting on the table as he stared down his son.

Sick of his attitude, Julie interrupted "Malcolm, how could you be so rude? Please apologise to your son and our guest."

Silence.

Sighing, Julie added "I think its best you take a minute away from the dining room." And without uttering a word, Mychal stood up and left. Klay's mom couldn't help but rest her face in her hands, shaking her head, "I apologise for my husband, he clearly doesn't understand how to treat guests apparently." A truly apologetic smile graced her face.

"No it's okay, really."

With a sheepish smile she stood up ready to leave "Imma go check up on him, at least try to get him to apologies." Before Steph could reassure her that she genuinely didn't have to, she was already out the door and her light footsteps could be heard on the wooden stairs. Steph and Klay both watched her leave until the latter turned his focus on the former. He reached his hand out to cup the Steph's face, his thumb delicately rubbing smooth circle on the warm skin of his cheek. "

I'm sorry."

"No please don't be." Steph's hand went up to cover Klay's hand where it was placed on his face. His smaller hands barley able to clasp at the circumference. "It wasn't you that said anything."

"Yeah I know but it was shitty thing to say"

"But were you though?"

Klay's brows furrowed in confusion, lines forming on his forehead as he tried to grasp at whatever his partner was asking. "Was I what?"

"Happier with Jennifer?" He knew it was stupid, Klay's dad was a traditional man that didn't like too much change. So after being with her so long (Steph never really had the stomach to ask how long, he just knew that it was getting quite serious), he probably though that the future was pretty predictable and that it would turn out just the way he wanted it to. Like he said, Mychal was a traditional man so the idea of set plan so drastically changing with the appearance of a new partner after what seemed like such a good relationship form an outsider's perspective, was something he vehemently disapproved of. Steph let his words bury a seed in his mind that he couldn't quite shake; he needed Klay to either confirm or deny his father's assumptions just so he knew where everyone stood.

At this, Klay fully turned his body and chair to face the smaller man. Klay's other hand made it's way to his face, cupping it gently. He made it a point to hold Steph' gaze as intently as possible so that he can be for certain that Steph understands him.

"No, no I wasn't. No i'm not. I'm happy with you and only you. I love you more than you understand and if I have to prove to you every day how much you make me happy then I will." Sheepishly, Steph bowed his head trying to avoid the intense emotion that gathered in the dark brown lagoons of Klay's eyes.

Using the thumb and fore finger of his right hand, Klay tilted Steph's chin to make sure they maintained eye contact. "Hey, look at me. I need to understand how full you make my heart and that I've never felt this way with anyone. Especially not Jennifer, ok?"

"Ok." Steph wouldn't tell him this but his heart felt so much lighter in his after that. But now Klay's touch radiated so much warmth on his skin and he couldn't help but melt into his hands.

"Ok. Now come here." Klay's eyes shifting from his eyes to his lips were great give away to what he wanted. With lids fluttering low and a bit of his lips, Klay pulled Steph into him. Their lips latching onto each other with some much elegance and fervor all at once. Steph's face lit up with the heat of Klay, passion building up in his bone as his boyfriend made sure to more than adequately convey how much he loved him. And Steph couldn't do nothing but reciprocate. All doubts from earlier slipping through his finger tips as his hands made their way to the base of Klay's neck. Hands carding through he soft curls at the nape.

The kiss was languid and soft yet rushed and ardent. Cohesively intertwining lust and love in slow, fluid motions. Undulations of their lips exuding a primal sense of want and need, only to be appeased by the touch of each other.

Lungs ached for oxygen but they fought through until it became physically impossible to ignore.

They both pulled apart gasping for air like they just ran a marathon. But a frenzied smiled adorned their face in the small space they made for themselves, foreheads and noses still touching. In the silence of the room, it was only their laboured breathes that could be heard. Which soon turned to giggles that escalated into full blown laughter.

"I can't believe we just made out like horny teenagers in your parents dining room."

"You loved it though" Klay tried to lean back into another kiss but Steph denied it, instead turning his cheek so his lips landed on the corner of his mouth. This elicited a pout from the younger man.

"Don't be sad, we should probably clear the table. I don't think they're coming back." Then he leaned in and whispered in Klay's ear lowering a couple octaves "The sooner we get home, the sooner you can do what you want with me." The tip of Steph's tongue sensually followed the curve of the the shell of Klay's ear, punctuating his sentence. He knew exactly what effect this had on his boyfriend as he visibly shivered.

"You know damn well i'll be tired by then." Another pout. Shrugging, Steph stood up and replied "Well then, that's too bad for you. Now c'mon."

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect to Mychal Thompson, this was just for the purpose of the fic.  
> Thank you guys sm for reading <33333


End file.
